Foxes and dogs
by Ixionrider
Summary: Kiba is growing up. Everybody is so happy for him, but he isn't. Maybe a certain foxboy could cheer him up.


Hey everybody! This is my first Naruto fanfic, so be nice. I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliates. WAH! Oh well. Enjoy! And give me some reviews if you liked it ;)

The moon shown down through the lunar veil of the darkened night, the wind whispering wonderfully whimsical promises of clear weather for tonight. The trees sang their constant song with the coercion of the wind, the Spring crickets adding their own concerto to the performance being held. All of Konoha was enjoying the splendid weather outside, the glare of the full moon shadowing all terrestrial bodies in its glow.

One lonely boy in particular was enjoying the scene unfold in front of him. Kiba Inuzuka sat on the cooling grass, the petals of nearby flowers spread out before him and some managed to dance just under his nose, irritating him. He brushed them aside annoyingly. 'Stupid plants' he scorned their playful dancing, envious that they could be so carefree. This had been the first time in a long time that the young teen, now eighteen, had been able to escape the hectic comings and goings of shinobi life. In just a few short months after the whole Sasuke situation, after he eventually came back around and decided to stay in Konoha village after all, Kiba had grown in stature. He had easily become a Chuunin and was already up for a promotion to Jounin.

His father especially was extremely proud, so much so that he ranted about his "prodigy" son to all would willingly, and sometimes unwillingly, listen.

He had every reason to be happy. He had opportunities opening up in front of him. "Kiba, my son, you are becoming a real man." He remembered his father telling him at one of his many celebrations at graduation. "Yeah…I guess." He shrugged the attention off. Of course being the gentleman that he is, he graciously thanked anybody who offered their praise. Hinata, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and Sakura all congratulated him. He could remember their smiling faces, each one so pleased for his success. Yeah, Sasuke didn't show to offer his support, but he never did favor the darker boy, somewhat because he was dark, rude and just plain creepy. But the main reason he despised the Uchiha was because he took away the precious time he knew he was running short of with the person in the whole village he wanted more than anything to be at his celebration and congratulate him.

'Naruto…' the teen thought distressed. '…where are you?' Kiba began to pace back and forth, his faithful companion Akamaru just sat on his hind legs and watched his usually tempered master fall to pieces without his precious kitsune around. Animals have a sixth sense about these sort of things, a result of knowing Kiba for so long, Akamaru could tell what was bugging him, and likewise he also knew that he should not say anything to him.

As much as Kiba wanted to keep it a secret, he had feelings for Naruto, whether he admitted it to himself or not, and Akamaru knew all too well. he saw for himself just how far his master went for the sake of Naruto. The four legged pup was well aware of his disdain for Sasuke, and yet he put his life at stake to bring him back, not just because he was part of Konoha village, but because Naruto wanted him back.

On top of that, Kiba often adopted a sort of protective attitude towards the blonde, always near to him when he was in danger, ready to take a hit if necessary. It was an aftereffect of his friendly relationship with Naruto. His canine instincts told him to protect what was important to him.

Kiba kept up his pace, always looking at the door, waiting for that familiar smile and sunflower hair to brighten his day. Even as kids, Kiba and Naruto still had fun together. Always skipping classes with the loudmouth ninja, even though he was instructed by Akamaru to stay put. Even when Naruto was considered the outcast, Kiba heard all of the terrible things his parents said about the boy in the privacy of their house, but his senses told him a different story. He was a lonely pup just looking for someone to be with. Having canine instincts as it was, Kiba felt a strong bond with the outcast blonde.

He can faintly remember, even to this day, and it still makes him blush, his first encounter with the boy. His animalistic curiosity got the better of him and he went up to the still young Naruto. He had to have been at the very most five years old. Without the blonde's knowledge, Kiba crept behind the still oblivious Naruto while he was chatting away about his dreams of becoming the best shinobi ever to walk the earth and…sniffed him.

What he found, was the inviting aroma of honey and sunflowers, and he immediately knew that this boy couldn't be as bad as his parents said. To further his then growing curiosity, he leaned into the body of the young fox-boy and tackled him to the ground. "AHHH! A dog's got me!" the stifled Naruto squirmed.

While the small blonde was still wrestling with the warm body on top of him, Kiba nuzzled his head into the body he tackled and clutched fistfuls of his shirt to smell.

Every time he thought about his actions, he blushed even further; embarrassed that he was reduced to a love-sick pup. Actually it was more like a kitten. The way Kiba purred as he rubbed his face into the back of Naruto's neck, trying to mark his territory. Subconsciously, he had seen his father's dog do it a million times. Whenever he found something he liked, he rubbed his scent over it to claim it as his own. Much in the same way, and in such a primal state in his infancy as to not realize just how odd he looked, Kiba rubbed his scent over the boy, telling everyone else to keep away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba sat there on the hill overlooking the village, his heart aching. Though Naruto never showed for his celebration, he wasn't bitter. He wasn't angry, at least at him. He was…jealous. He knew why Naruto didn't show.

Sasuke had come back to the village, by force unfortunately, and he had been beaten rather badly by the fox-boy, apparently during "training". And now he was healing from his wounds. He knew, as much as it pained him, Naruto felt responsible for his condition and as such opted to stay with his friend until he could at least walk.

He couldn't blame Naruto for being himself, kind and caring, compassionate and cute. He couldn't blame Naruto for staying with Sasuke. Whether it was out of guilt or friendship, the blonde decided to stay with the Uchiha and, well that was that.

Kiba knew that he would do the same for Naruto had he been in the same situation. He'd stay by his bedside, ever the loyal guard dog, watching him closely, making sure he was comfortable until he was fully recovered.

'Why do I even bother?' Kiba thought to himself. He had stopped trying to make sense of his attraction towards the blonde a long time ago. He couldn't explain it. Simply put, he could not define this feeling the blonde gave him. The electricity in his nerves, the pit of his stomach feeling empty, a slight sensation crawling up his spine when the boy touched him, and of course the trademark blush over his cheeks.

Kiba had his eyes closed, thinking of what he goes through for the boy, smirking at his helplessness when he gets within intimate distance of Naruto. A stray thought entered his mind which made him smile even deeper and even start laughing. He was sure that if he had a tail, it would be wagging furiously whenever Naruto was near.

The night wore on, his mind wondering into the void of stars and bright bodies he had heard endless tales about as a child. He and Akamaru always shared nights together under the same stars and each had their own private thoughts. "Akamaru…you and I are growing. It's only a matter of time when we leave the village. I'll need your strength." He stared down at the village he had all too often called home and digressed. "I don't think I can do it. I don't think I could leave this place. So many things I haven't done yet. So many people I have to leave behind…" tears began to tug at the corners of his eyes. "Naruto…"

Suddenly, a twig snapped behind the tree he laid in front of. His canine sense immediately flared and he tried his hardest to pick up a scent. He was downwind, which is why he couldn't get a decent smell and why his visitor was able to sneak up on him.

"Come out, I know you're there!" Kiba yelled at the figure in the shadows. Another snap of a twig, his hair stood on end waiting for an attack. He bore his teeth and started to growl. 'This is bad. What if it's one of Orochimaru's lackeys?' he prepared for the worst.

Suddenly, the wind shifted, the air now traveling up his nostrils and into his lungs. He drank the new scent that had a tint of familiarity that was small, but it was there. His fists dropped from their defensive stance in front of his chest and fell to his sides. "Naruto…?"

The figure that lurked in the forest of darkness walked out from behind his hiding place and waved his salutations at his brunette companion. "Yo, Kiba!" he said with his casual wit and stupid grin. Kiba's eyes began to water again at the sight of his blonde, often dimwitted friend.

"Are you crying?" Naruto asked, the glint of the moon shine in his eyes made Kiba's tears glitter.

"No! I don't cry." Kiba reassured, wiping the rivulets of water from his otherwise untouched face.

Naruto walked into the clearing that Kiba had inhabited for the past two hours in solitude, and when he was fully in view, Kiba's breath caught. Naruto seemed to glow in the light of the moon, his curves and edges, every dip and climb of his physique Kiba could clearly see. On top of that, his wardrobe had changed as well.

Naruto wore his casual black, short-sleeved shirt, two wrist bands respectively over each arm. He still had the good decency and fashion sense to wear his orange pants, topped off with his usual shinobi footwear. His hair was a bit more wild than normal, partially because the wind whipped those golden locks to one side, then another, teasing the spellbound Kiba.

Aside from his somewhat new appearance since the time of his youth, Kiba could ignore all of it, as long as he kept those gorgeous eyes of his. The eyes that had the entire ocean inside of them. His shine of an endless sea that he shed only for Kiba. At least that's what the brunette wanted to believe.

Naruto walked closer to the stuttering teen, the wind still meshing his hair. Kiba gathered whatever confidence he had left and walked up to the blonde, partially wanting to ask him for an explanation as to why he hadn't come to any of his parties, but mostly just wanting to be closer to him.

"Sorry I wasn't able to make it to your party Kiba. Sasuke was still in the hospital, and asked that I be there. Besides, he needed all the help he could just to get out of bed." Naruto said almost proudly, as if showing off his improved strength.

Naruto walked closer to Kiba, his arms stretched out in a friendly gesture of praise. "Congrats Kiba. I always knew you'd make Jounin." Naruto chimed, that stupid smile spread over his face. Kiba hesitated to take the hand in front of him, not sure what to make of the situation that unfolded in front of him. He was along, with Naruto, in the middle of nowhere, the moonlight feeding his bred instincts, making his blood boil faster.

After another minute had passed, Naruto dropped his lingering hand and returned it to his side. "Oh come on Kiba, you're not mad at me are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh shut up! What do you think?" Kiba snapped irritated. Naruto dropped his jaw at his response. Sure he didn't come to the party, but the way Kiba was acting, it was like he had insulted his family or something.

"Hey come on Kiba, I'm sorry all right. I would've come, really, but…"

Kiba turned away from the blonde, his attention tuned back to the moon overhead.

"You don't get it do you?" Kiba asked, interrupting the blonde's speech.

"What? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, vexed and confused. Kiba did not answer, he didn't even turn around. All he did was stare at the moon as if it held the answer he was in desperate need to have.

After another moment of silence between the teens, Naruto decided to walk up to the still silent brunette. He bent on one knee and offered something to the boy he had considered a good friend, and in his more private moments, something more. He left his gift in the presence of Kiba's shadow and started to back away.

"I don't know what's buggin you Kiba, but if I did something…I'm sorry. Here, I just thought I'd get you something…" Naruto backed away from the pleasantly wrapped box, letting his friend know that despite what Kiba chose to believe, he did think about him on his special day.

Naruto chose to walk away from the distressed teen in front of him, leaving him to his thoughts. He turned his back and walked back to the tree he had hid behind not too long ago, leaving Kiba to his thoughts.

He had only taken three steps at the most when a swift wind swished behind him, signaling that someone, or something decided to approach him in the usual shinobi fashion. He barely had enough time to turn his head when he found himself tackled to the ground, firm hands that had become cold from constant exposure to the elements outside held his wrists above his head. His body shivered from the sudden shock of the cold ground against his back, a warmer body above him.

When he opened his eyes, Naruto found himself staring into the hurt gaze of two eyes he recognized without mistake. Kiba now laid on top of the blonde, his hips pinning the boy to the ground, making escape impossible.

"Kiba…what're you…?" Naruto asked. Kiba stared down sternly at the boy he secretly coveted, his eyes strained in an almost angry glare.

"I don't want your gift." He said flatly.

"Listen Kiba, I'm sorry I couldn't make it…how can I make it up to you?" the blonde asked, the taller blades of grass whipping against his bare skin.

Kiba didn't answer his friend. The two stared at each other for another good minute before Kiba decided that the reward was well worth the risk.

Kiba lowered his head, his nose only an inch above Naruto's his eyes constantly watching the ocean blue orbs below him. A devious smile worked its way over the brunette's face and descended the rest of the way, his body aching for more.

Kiba's lips grazed the edge of Naruto's cheek and continued to climb down even further. The brunette nuzzled his cold cheek into Naruto, his lips finally reaching the blonde's ear.

"I don't want your gift, Naruto." Kiba confessed. His hips dug further into the squirming blonde under him. In the heat of the moment and the temporary rush of lust, the love-sick Kiba let his tongue slip past his lips to trim the edge of Naruto's neck. "I just want…you."

Naruto was speechless as he lay underneath the aggressive Kiba. He could feel the brunette's hips thrusting into him, chafing him. "K-Kiba? What…?"

"What? Do I have to spell it out for you?" Kiba quipped, facing the blue eyes that tamed his wild heart.

"I love you." Kiba confessed, a stray tear crawling down his cheek. With a genuine smile, the brunette laid his head under Naruto's chin, forcing his nose against the tender skin he found there. Kiba inhaled deeply, falling into the sweet aroma of nature that the brunette, despite how many places he had traveled to, could not find anywhere else.

"Naruto…" the boy started to plea. Again, he gently caressed the taller boy's neck with quick laps of his tongue, the aftertaste of salt lingering in his mouth, craving more.

"… you don't hate me do you?" Kiba had to know. He flinched, waiting for the blonde's response. He was deeply ashamed of himself. How he sounded, it was pathetic. His voice was filled with guilt and fear, something that the teen never had happen to him in any other situation.

"No, I don't hate you Kiba. Actually, that's why I came here. I wanted to tell you…" Naruto began to explain just how he felt towards his friend. How it had been for some time. He never finished what he started to say, his speech discarded as Kiba claimed his lips for his own. Regardless of what his answer might have been, Kiba had planned to kiss him anyway.

The brunette pushed deeper into the caverns of the blonde's mouth, his lips climbing over the stunned teen's.

Another stray wind swept between the two teens, forcing Kiba to snuggle closer into the body he claimed for his own. Between breaths before he stole another warm kiss from Naruto, Kiba affectionately whispered his most divine name in the night.

After a blissful eternity spent in each other's arms, sharing their mutual love for one another with breathless kisses and fevered exploration of the other's body, Kiba was the first to speak.

"This…is all I ever wanted." he confessed. Naruto gazed up at his companion and smiled, his eyes half shut, a tearful gleam emanating from them. He playfully pulled Kiba back down to him, which the teen obediently replied to. Naruto ran his hand from Kiba's waist, up to the back of his neck and pulled him closer. He nuzzled into the crick of the brunette's neck where he planted a trail of hot prints that made Kiba shudder.

A delightful smile crawled over Kiba's lips, his nose inhaling the marvelous scent he fell for the first day he caught wind of it.

"I love you Naruto." He said, another stray tear made its way down his cheek.

"I love you too, Kiba." The blonde responded and kissed his tear away.

What made this moment all the more special for the brunette wasn't the reciprocated feelings Naruto had for him, but in their most intimate embrace, he could smell it. Past the intoxicating smell that his love carried with him, he could smell his own musk he left on the teen years ago.

'He's still mine.' The boy thought in secret.

There the two lovers stayed, the moonlight casting its cold glare on their mingled bodies. Kiba began his incessant purring that he would be ashamed of if he knew he was doing it.

Next to the heated embrace that the two engaged in was a properly wrapped box that lay discarded. It had been Naruto's gift to Kiba, still unopened.

Naruto held his darling canine shinobi, glancing at the package he had taken great care in obtaining, a smile dancing on his lips.

The item inside the protection of the wrappings, was a set of rings.

Well that's it! I hope u liked it. Remember, let me know how I did.


End file.
